The Emperor's Time!
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: During a joint training camp with the Kiseki no Sedai schools, including Seirin, some newcomers come along. Secrets are revealed, and now nothing is what it seems anymore. [Collab with Joy Goldenpine]


**Okay…**

 **Hi, this is Joy!**

 **Destiny, PUT SOMETHING DOWN**

 _ **You're kinda breaking the fourth wall but ooookay**_

 **This is an author's note. We can do whatever we want.**

 _ **I suppose.**_

 **Anyway, yes this is a collab between me (Joy Goldenpine) and Chaos Twin of Destruction. Go check out our respective accounts, we've got some pretty good stuffs going on.**

 _ **Glad you can be so bold ^~^**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuroko should have felt happy: he was standing next to his best friend, awaiting the bus to take him to a joint-training camp with Kaijo, Shutoku, Tōō, Yosen, and Rakuzan, meaning he got to play alongside his friends once more and enjoy basketball at the same time. However, the key word was _awaiting._ He was standing in 100 plus heat in Japan summer humidity, squeezed tightly between the sweaty bodies of his team waiting for a bus that was _forty minutes late!_

Like most people, Riko was tapping her foot impatiently as she constantly checked her phone for the time. Her irritation only grew as she kept realizing it had been only a minute since she last checked her phone for the thousandth time.

"Where the hell is that bus?" Kagami growled, making everyone roll their eyes in annoyance. Didn't he notice that everyone else was suffering along with him? Hyuuga was just about to snap when the bus appeared around the corner, people visible even through the windows.

"Finally!" Riko sighed, looking ready to kill something. "Alright, I'm going to have a talk with the bus driver…"

"Riko, no!" Hyuuga cried, grabbing hold of the coach tentatively, as if afraid of burning himself on her murderous aura. "If you kill the bus driver, all this waiting will be for naught, alright?"

"Fine," Riko sighed. "You guys get on board, and don't forget anything!"

"H-hai coach!" the majority shouted, save for Kuroko and Kagami who were already boarding the bus and being greeted by the other teams.

A loud "Kurokocchi!" and "Tetsu-kun!" was heard and that was all the warning Kuroko got before he was tackled (thankfully into a conveniently empty seat) and being hugged to death.

"Ah, M-Momoi-san, K-Kise-kun...d-doumo," the phantom greeted, although it was slightly forced. "I-it is good...to see you too but….y-you are c-crushing me…"

"OI, SATSUKI!" Aomine barked, pulling the girl off of his friend. "It's not like you never see him! Stop doing that every time you see Tetsu!"

"But I love seeing him!"

"Kurokocchi, sit next to me!" Kise chirped, a blindingly bright aura emanating off of him. Kuroko took advantage of his low presence and the mass of people around him and disappeared from sight, leaving Kise to wail, "KUROKOCCHI!"

"This is troublesome," Kuroko sighed to himself as he sat down in a seat. He leaned back into the cushions then realized he wasn't sitting alone on the seat. A pair of handsome magenta eyes met his.

"Hello, Kuroko," Akashi greeted with a smirk.

"A-ah, doumo Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted back, slightly startled at not noticing the other redhead before. "Um, have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes, I have," a small chuckle passed his lips. "I thought you were the one with misdirection Kuroko, not me."

"You are the one who taught me misdirection," Kuroko sighed, slumping in his seat. "Besides, it's losing its effectiveness."

"I hope that was a joke, Kuroko."

"Of course, Akashi-kun," Kuroko deadpanned. "I still have two years of basketball left to play, don't I?"

"Are you mocking me, Kuroko?" Akashi asked, his voice light and teasing, but knowing the emperor for so long, chills went down Kuroko's spine and he sat up instinctively.

"Of course not, Akashi-kun."

The bus started to move, everyone sitting back in their seats or otherwise being thrown into an empty seat. Kuroko sat in a mutual silence, unsure of whether or not to speak with his former captain. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed something flash by in the sky, leaving a contrail behind it.

"Did you see that?" Kuroko asked, staring unbelievingly at the white streak in the sky. In order to leave such a mark, you had to be traveling at 20 mach speed. Akashi looked where Kuroko's eyes were looking and his eyes widened by the smallest fraction of a millimeter.

"No, but it had to be pretty fast to leave such a trail." the redhead replied. Kuroko nodded in response, recognizing the tone of finality and turned to talk to the person sitting across the aisle, in doing so not noticing Akashi massage the back of his neck like something angry was scratching at his skin, screaming for release.

* * *

"Okay guys, ten-minute break!"

All around the gym, sweaty boys dropped to their knees in exhaustion, wiping the sweat off their faces and draining their water bottles like it was all they had left. Kuroko was basically dead, his low presence leaking into his life force, making him more ghost than actual flesh. Whatever he had been thinking about this training camp being fun was gone from his head; six coaches from top-notch schools creating a training menu was the worst idea Kuroko had ever heard.

"Coach, I think we're about to die," Kagami said, panting as sweat rolled down his face.

"Please, this is nothing compared to what you have in the future." Riko smiled evilly, and all the teams felt an involuntary shiver run down their spines. Kuroko felt like crying but kept his usual poker face and observed the players in the room. All the regulars he didn't recognize were lying on the floor with him, probably eroding through the laminate floor with the perspiration dripping off of them. The exceptions were the GoM, standing upright, granted their legs shaking uncontrollably. Kuroko looked towards Akashi who was miraculously still upright but...HOLDING A FREAKING BALL FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE.

"Akashi-kun, you are a monster," Kuroko commented bluntly, though still out of breath and struggling to pull himself from the floor. "How are you still up?"

"Hm?" the Rakuzan captain in question turned towards the phantom sixth player with a seemingly innocent expression on his face (Kuroko knew better, though). "What was that, Kuroko?"

"Nothing, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko thought that the captain seemed rather off; his plays were as magnificent as ever but his mind didn't seem to be in it at all.

"Are you feeling alright, Akashi-kun? You don't seem to be focusing well," Kuroko questioned, carefully getting up to stand in front of his former captain. "Maybe you have a fever?"

"Akashicchi is sick?" Kise asked, galloping over with a worried expression as if he hadn't been about to collapse a few seconds before."That's not good!"

 _My former teammates are monsters,_ Kuroko thought as Kise excited yelps caught the attention of all the other GoM and they all drifted towards Akashi like a magnet.

"Ne, Aka-chin's sick?" Murasakibara asked, voice still as lazy as ever but laced with some worry in it.

"He has been looking a bit off," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up. "Not like I care, nanodayo."

"I am fine," Akashi said, his voice hard and commanding. Kuroko glanced towards his eyes and was surprised to find that both were still red.

"Maybe you should rest a bit, Akashi," Aomine said, genuine worry on his face. "You look pale as shit."

"I am _fine_ ," Akashi snarled. Kuroko wiggled on the floor towards the door, not wanting to be caught in Akashi's rage. Shakily, he pulled himself to his feet and staggered to the outdoor sink, pulling the tap and letting the water pour over him like a stream of living water.

"HAHAHA, WHAT THE HECK?"

Kuroko jumped from the sink and looked around frantically. Standing a distance away from him was a redhead boy about his height and a girl who was much shorter than both of them. With a jolt, Kuroko realized that the hair that the girl had pulled into two high pigtails was the exact same shade of blue as his.

"Look at this, Nagisa!" the redhead cried out gleefully. "That guy has blue hair like you!"

"Karma," the girl sighed. Kuroko's observative eye picked up the way the blue-haired teen held herself and the clothes she wore and came to the conclusion that despite the long hair, he was actually a guy.

"I'm sorry about my friend," the androgynous boy apologized, coming up to Kuroko with a grimace on his face. "He's a bit rude sometimes."

"It's fine," Kuroko said. "I deal with people like him all the time."

"Oh, wow," the boy scratched the back of his head. "I feel sorry for you...I-I mean not saying that your friends are bad or anything! You know, just that i-it might be hard to handle them at t-times…" he stuttered, waving his hands frantically with a slight flush on his face.

"I like your hair," Kuroko commented, unable to help himself. "I've never seen hair like that...besides when I look in the mirror."

"Ooh, Nagisa, who's your new friend?" The red-head came up beside Nagisa. He was noticeably taller than his friend and both his irises were golden. Kuroko's thoughts immediately went to Akashi, then remembered that the Emperor only had one golden eye.

"Ah, doumo." Kuroko greeted politely to the redhead. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hey hey," the redhead snickered. "Is blue hair a trait of over-politeness or something?"

"Ie, I think it is just hereditary, red-hair-san," Kuroko said blankly. The boy named Nagisa smiled.

"'Red-hair-san'. I never really thought of Karma like that."

"Karma?" Kuroko said. "That's an unusual name."

"How true."

"Oi, oi. Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here," Karma said irritatedly, interrupting the two bluenettes' conversation. "Why are you so sweaty, Kuroko-san?"

"My basketball team is doing a joint training camp right now," Kuroko answered, jerking his head towards the gym. "I could ask you why you are here, so near a private gym."

"Touché," Karma answered back, smirking. Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"I told you this wasn't the way back to the group, Karma."

"If you're lost you can talk to my friend, he's very familiar with the area," Kuroko offered.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked meekly. "We wouldn't be intruding?"

"We're on break now," Kuroko explained. "It'll be fine."

Kuroko lead the other two back into the gym where most of the teams were still lying passed out on the floor. He felt Nagisa recoil slightly behind him.

"A-Are they dead?" he whispered, horrified.

"Ie, the coaches just worked them too hard," Kuroko replied blandly. He maneuvered his way through the bodies of the teams towards the only standing figures in the gym besides him, Nagisa, Karma, and the coaches.

"Neh, Karma," Nagisa whispered, pointing at Akashi who stood, surrounded still by the GoM. "That guy's hair shade is the same as yours."

"Yeah," the redhead snickered. "It's kinda weird, isn't it? We could pass off as twins."

Kuroko heard this comment and had a sudden vivid image of two Akashis. He shuddered internally, deciding to never pass a dangerous weapon to Karma, whether real or not.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called his former captain's attention. "These two need some help to relocate their group." he pointed to the two newcomers behind him. Before Akashi could respond, Kise screamed out,

"KUROKOCCHI HAS A TWIN?"

Nagisa yelped and caught the hyperactive blonde in his signature flying triangle hold, choking Kise and slamming him into the ground. Kise said something that came out muffled and everyone was too busy laughing to marvel at the impressive defensive move that Nagisa had just pulled off, much less where he had learned it and why. Akashi, however, did notice it and merely narrowed his eyes but made a mental note to ask the boy later.

"Kuroko, you said these two needed help finding their group?" Akashi stated quietly, yet still loud enough for the phantom to hear.

"Hai, Akashi-kun. According to Nagisa-kun they got separated from their group and can't find them. Karma-kun then led him and Nagisa over here." Kuroko replied. Akashi nodded.

"Where were you supposed to have gone?" Akashi asked the other redhead as Nagisa was busy untangling himself from Kise and apologizing profusely.

"We were supposed to be going to the Nanzen temple today," Karma said. "But our teacher was going too fast so we lost him."

"That's easily fixed," Akashi said. "I can give you directions. But which school do you belong to? I can negotiate with the headmaster and make sure that your school trips don't go like this ever again."

"Our principal isn't so easily negotiated with," Nagisa said slowly, Karma smirking knowingly in agreement.

"Is that so?" Akashi said simply. "Who is he?"

"Gakuho Asano," Karma said. "We're from Kunugigaoka Junior High. If you think you can negotiate with that guy, then knock yourself out."

"Kunugigaoka?" Akashi repeated. Nothing changed on his facial expression, except that his eyes flashed dangerously for a moment. "Hmm. To get to the Nanzen Temple...that would be about three miles from here, so you could get on a train if you want to catch up with your class. Walk down the road and it'll be the first terminal you get to. Just charge the ticket to 'Akashi Seijuro'."

"Are you sure that's fine?" Nagisa asked. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine," Akashi replied with a smile. "Anything for Kunugigaoka students."

The two left, thanking Akashi with relieved smiles, leaving Kuroko standing next to Akashi. Kuroko stared at where Nagisa's blue hair swished out of sight, then turned to Akashi, surprised at his knowledge of the aforementioned Kunugigaoka and Gakuho Asano.

"How do you-?"

"It's just an old family friend," Akashi answered dismissively. "And also, I help anyone from class E."

Kuroko stood for a moment, pondering the curious answer that he had received when something that Akashi had said struck him as weird.

"Akashi-kun…" he started slowly. "How did you know what class they are in?"

Akashi glanced back at Kuroko and for a second, the blue-haired teen thought he saw one of the other's eyes turn gold. Then the whistle tweeted and all the dead boys on the floor groggily rose back up. Kuroko was soon caught up in the intense workout and completely forgot about his worries; he even neglected to be as observant as he usually was. If he had been, he would've seen that Akashi's eye had indeed flashed yellow and had stayed that way.

* * *

"Gomen, Koro-sensei!" Nagisa gasped as he and Karma came running towards the class who were leaving the Kanzen Temple. "Karma got us lost."

"Aha, sorry about that," Karma said sheepishly, scratching his head in fake innocence at the red face Koro-sensei had pulled. "I kinda got carried away."

 _With what?_ the rest of the class internally screamed. Koro-sensei took out his little notebook of little ships and self-written love stories and started to jot something down. This went unnoticed by both of the victims of the teacher's overactive imagination.

"Oh, we actually met these guys who had the same hair color as me and Nagisa," Karma said. "And the blue-haired dude was totally like Nagisa! He was short, and soft-spoken, and…."

"Karma, I am offended."

"-And had a sort-of weak presence like Nagisa!" Karma continued as if said bluenette didn't even speak. "Oh, and the red-head was sort of short too, but he was cool, Akashi Seijuro, I think was the name…"

"Akashi Seijuro?" Koro-sensei repeated a sort of grimness in his voice that made the entire class look towards him. "As in, _the_ Akashi Seijuro?!"

"I guess so," Karma said, confused. "I mean, how many other Akashi Seijuros are ther-?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everyone jumped as a huge chunk of wood, gold, and ceramic came crashing down not three meters away. Nagisa looked towards the Temple and was horrified to see half of the temple's roof completely obliterated. Tourists were screaming and running around everywhere as another 'BOOM!' sounded and another half of the roof came raining down in flaming debris.

"We need to get the tourists out safely!" Koro-sensei called, looking down on his students. They nodded and started shouting instructions at the confused mob. Nagisa and Karma made to help their classmates but were scooped up by their teacher and flown to the top of the destroyed temple.

"Let's see who's at the top of this mass destruction," Koro-sensei yelled. The two friends nodded, bracing themselves against the wind. They hovered at a safe distance from the flying chunks of roof and wood, Koro-sensei's tentacles hitting any stray piece that got too close to his students. Nagisa squinted and thought he saw a flash of red but was immediately held back from seeing any closer by a sudden yellow tentacle in his face.

"Careful, Nagisa-kun!" Koro-sensei yelled. Nagisa then had the sensation of floating for a split second before he was plummeting towards the quickly rising wreckage that was what remained of the temple.

"Oomph!" Nagisa gasped as his body made hard contact with a solid plank of wood, the air coming out of him and something most certainly breaking inside of him. Karma landed next to him, nearly falling onto the ground below before Nagisa grabbed his arm and helped him up, wincing at the sharp pain in his side.

"What was that?!" Karma cried. Nagisa shrugged and looked towards the sky for Koro-sensei. He wasn't that hard to find, as Koro-sensei was engaged in an aerial battle with a blurry red figure, explaining why Koro-sensei had so suddenly dropped them. Then with a sudden jolt that had nothing to do with the injuries inflicted from his fall, Nagisa spotted the tentacles flailing around from the other figure's neck. His first thought was of Kayano, then remembering that they had removed those and that she would never go back to having such a horrific thing in her body, Nagisa concluded that this had to be someone else.

"Oh God," Nagisa groaned. Another character got thrown into the whole complicated mess again, exactly what they needed after the Class E civil war.

Peering more closely at the new tentacled figure, some rather striking and familiar features began to become clear in Nagisa's eyes. For example, the almost unnatural red hair the newcomer bore - which would explain the red blur he saw earlier - and a familiar uniform that had gotten torn in the mass destruction he had created.

"YOU!" the figure screamed, his golden eye shining maliciously. "Demon! What are you doing here?"

"Oi, oi, wait!" Karma muttered under his breath. "What the hell? We just see this guy today, and apparently, _he's_ got a problem with Koro-sensei? Like, does _every_ stranger hate Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa opened his mouth to say how unnecessary that statement was when Koro-sensei shouted back, " I didn't-!"

"SHUT. UP!" Tentacles shot out at Koro-sensei with such speed Nagisa's eyes couldn't follow it. "My mother...my mother is dead because of you!"

"Another dramatic sob story," Karma said and Nagisa couldn't even begin to comprehend the stupidity of the statement in light of their current situation when a flaming tentacle came shooting out at them.

"THESE ARE YOUR STUDENTS, RIGHT?" the figure laughed insanely. "WELL, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMETHING YOU CARED ABOUT WERE TAKEN AWAY?"

Nagisa could feel the tentacle wrap around his waist, the fire burning through his uniform. Black was eating at the edge of his vision and he could hear someone screaming. It might have been him; Karma, who was wrapped in the second tentacle, would never do something like that.

 _What happened to you,_ Nagisa thought, fighting for consciousness. _That made you like this…_

 _...Akashi-san?_

* * *

 **There is no 'happy' in Destiny's dictionary, so sorry to all you who clicked on this fic and thought it would be a silly crossover. THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN FANFIC AUTHOR'S HEADS ARE SCARY.**

 _ ***sips tea* Beware. /rolls away**_

 **R &R! (Oh, I've always wanted to say that!) **

**~Joy** _ **& Destiny**_


End file.
